This invention relates to a magnetic field generator for an MRI, a method for assembling the same, and a method for assembling a magnet unit for the same. More specifically, this invention relates to a magnetic field generator for MRI incorporating permanent magnets, a method for assembling the same, and a method for assembling a magnet unit for the same. It will be appreciated, however, that the-invention is also amenable to other like applications for complex assembly of components exhibiting large interaction forces between the members to be assembled.
A magnetic field generator for MRI uses permanent magnets. The magnets used in such an apparatus are often formulated from a plurality of magnet blocks. It is very difficult to place material blocks first and then magnetize each block. Therefore, in actual manufacturing, the blocks are fabricated and then magnetized. The magnetized blocks are then arranged on a yoke plate so that each of the magnet blocks has a same magnetic pole facing upward. A pole pieces is then placed on the top of the magnetized blocks. Such arrangement on a yoke plate is difficult due to the interaction of the large magnetic forces between each of the magnet blocks and between the blocks, pole piece and the yoke plate.
Conventionally, when placing the magnet blocks on the yoke plate, a surface of the yoke plate is first applied with adhesive, and then magnet blocks are bonded or attached to the surface, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent No. 2,699,250 for example. According to such a bonding method, upper surfaces of respective magnet blocks bonded to the yoke plate surface are not flush with each other, making an uneven surface. A magnetic field generator incorporating the permanent magnets made of such magnet blocks is apt to produce non-uniform magnetic field between a pair of pole piece opposed to each other. Further, pole pieces for correcting the non-uniformity of the magnetic field may be tilted to produce non-uniformity in the magnetic field. Generally, after a step of mounting a pair of permanent magnets to oppose each other, a step of adjustment for uniformly distributing the magnetic field is indispensable. However, if the magnet blocks are mounted according to the above method, the non-uniformity of the magnetic field is so large that the adjustment becomes very time consuming.
Further, according to the above method of bonding the magnet blocks, the magnet blocks each exhibiting very large magnetic forces is placed from above, onto the upper surface of the yoke plate, making it extremely difficult to fit each of the magnet blocks snugly to adjacent magnet blocks. More specifically, when mounting, each magnet block is held with a face of predetermined magnetic pole facing upward. When the magnet block is brought above the other magnet block, which is already fixed onto the yoke plate, a pulling force is generated between the two. Further, when the two magnet blocks are brought in adjacency, a repelling force is generated between the two. Since the magnet block to be placed is under such intense forces, the magnet block must be firmly held for safety while being transported. For a conventional holding mechanism, it is very difficult to fit the magnet block snugly to the place of bonding efficiently against these strong forces.
The pair of magnet units thus assembled as described above is then opposed to each other so the permanent magnets are faced at a predetermined distance. This process is achieved by first assembling one magnet unit, then connecting one or more posts or a yoke column to the magnet unit, and finally connecting the other magnet unit to the post(s).
The post(s) magnetically connect the pair of magnet units, and therefore must be made of a magnetic material. Thus, when the post is connected to the magnet unit, the post is brought under the pulling force from the magnet unit. This large force makes it difficult to connect the two yoke plates with high accuracy. Likewise, when the second magnetic unit is connected to the post already connected to the first magnet unit, it is also difficult to connect the two at a high accuracy.
Another method to assemble a magnetic field generator is disclosed by European Patent No. EP0978727A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,989. In these patents, a non-magnetic fixed projection is placed at the center of the yoke, with two orthogonal guide rails. The magnetic blocks are then slid into place and bonded to each other along the non-magnetic fixed projection and guide rails. This approach while adequate for its intended purposes is still cumbersome and requires additional special tooling. What is desired is a method for assembling the magnetic field generator to desired tolerances with a minimum of specialized tooling and assembly steps.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies are overcome or alleviated by a method for assembling a magnetic field generator for a magnetic resonance imaging system. The method comprises: establishing an arrangement for a permanent magnet of a magnet assembly comprising a ferromagnetic yoke plate and a permanent magnet, wherein the arrangement includes a portion of a cavity formed from placement of a portion of a plurality of retainers attached at substantially the perimeter of the yoke plate. The method also includes populating the first portion of the cavity with a set of rails attached to the yoke plate and affixing a plurality of gliders to a plurality of magnet blocks and magnetizing the gliders and magnet blocks to form a plurality of block assemblies. Finally, the method includes sliding each block assembly of the plurality of block assemblies along a rail of the set of rails; initiating with an outermost rail and concluding with an innermost, securing each successively filled rail with a retainer.
Also disclosed herein is a magnetic field generator for a magnetic resonance imaging system. The magnetic field generator comprises: an arrangement for a permanent magnet of a magnet assembly comprising a ferromagnetic yoke plate and a permanent magnet, wherein the arrangement includes a portion of a cavity formed from placement of a portion of a plurality of retainers attached at substantially the perimeter of the yoke plate. The magnetic field generator has the first portion of the cavity populated with a set of rails attached to the yoke plate and a plurality of gliders affixed to a plurality of magnet blocks and magnetized to form a plurality of block assemblies. Each block assembly of the plurality of block assemblies is slid along a rail of the set of rails; initiating with an outermost rail and concluding with an innermost, securing each successively filled rail with a retainer.
Also disclosed herein is a re-workable magnetic field generator for a magnetic resonance imaging system comprising: a means for establishing an arrangement for a permanent magnet of a magnet assembly comprising a ferromagnetic yoke plate and a permanent magnet, wherein the arrangement includes a portion of a cavity formed from placement of a portion of a plurality of retainers attached at substantially the perimeter of the yoke plate. The re-workable magnetic field generator also includes a means for populating the first portion of the cavity with a set of rails attached to the yoke plate and a means for affixing a plurality of gliders to a plurality of magnet blocks and magnetizing the gliders and magnet blocks to form a plurality of block assemblies. Finally, the re-workable magnetic field generator further includes a means for sliding each block assembly of the plurality of block assemblies along a rail of the set of rails; initiating with an outermost rail and concluding with an innermost, securing each successively filled rail with a retainer and a means for removing one or more retainers of the plurality of retainers and sliding each block assembly of the plurality of block assemblies along a rail of the set of rails off the rail and the yoke plate.